


what you wouldn't do for love

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Magic, modern witch!soo, vampire!baekhyun, yeah..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: They met under the full Moon, three hundred years ago, Kyungsoo was charging his crystals, naked by the lake, and Baekhyun stumbled out of the carriage that was returning from a party held by the richest in the town, the high society which he had once belonged to, but forgot about the second he saw the most ethereal being that he had ever laid his eyes on.





	what you wouldn't do for love

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is way softer than what the summary indicates

“The Sun is high enough, it’s time,” Miriam says from where she’s sitting at the highest shelf in the room, and there’s an authority in her voice that Kyungsoo absolutely can’t stand but still understands where it comes from. She’s a thousand years old witch trapped in the body of a cat, Kyungsoo can’t be upset with her hating everything around her.

“I know what I’m doing.” He gives her a look that says enough, and Miriam rolls her eyes as she lies down, getting comfortable among the flowers on the shelf.

Kyungsoo lights the green candles, the olive oil they are covered in shines under the warm light. He breathes in the scent of sage and chamomile which he used to cleanse the air in his shop beforehand. He was a bit skeptic when Miriam suggested that he should practice meditation prior to his rituals, but right now, the energy of the field he has created courses through his veins and his mind is so at ease that he can feel every single atom of the power he was given, his purpose in this world.

He places an Ace of Pentacles in front of the first candle, for a new career opportunity, and then Six of Wands, for success, right next to it. His hand hovers over the deck of cards as he tries to remember which one is missing, but the cat is quick to speak up, just as she always is, quietly waiting for Kyungsoo to make a mistake.

“Nine of Pentacles.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “I know. Financial independence”

“Of course you do.”

He tilts his head up to look at Miriam, she’s waving her tail in the air, mocking him.

“One more word and you’ll end up in an animal shelter.” Miriam puts her head down, tail falling next to her.

“Where’s your leech boyfriend? Wasn’t he supposed to help?” There’s a bitterness to her voice, and Kyungsoo hates it more than anything at this moment. Miriam and Baekhyun were never really on good terms, that’s why their house is basically a war zone, and she always teases Kyungsoo about his boyfriend being a leech undeserving of his love, but sometimes her words hurt more than they are meant to.

Kyungsoo could whine about Baekhyun being irresponsible for days. He does actually follow the phases of the Moon, he even has various applications installed on his phone for it, and he does practice his Latin pronunciation by reading from Kyungsoo’s spellbooks, but he’s also extremely forgetful and clumsy. He once drank a potion thinking it was chamomile tea, and that was the one Kyungsoo had made for his friend who needed it for hair growth. He is not going to lie and say that Baekhyun didn’t look drop-dead gorgeous with long black hair that he was too lazy to cut for a week, but he could’ve swallowed something that would turn him into a frog or something. But maybe that’s not such a bad outcome after all.

“I can do it by myself,” Kyungsoo says confidently even though he misses Baekhyun’s hands in his own when he spreads his fingers open above the cards, feeling the familiar warmth tickle his skin. And, it’s at that exact moment when that thought passes through his mind that he feels the touch he craves, the power he needs to connect with. Baekhyun gives him a bright smile, but there’s a frown to his eyebrows; he knows what’s wrong.

“I’m so sorry. The traffic here is a bitch.”

“You don’t need the goddamn traffic, there’s a reason you can run so fast,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Okay, whatever, let’s just do this.”

Baekhyun’s smile falls, and Kyungsoo knows the look in his eyes better than anything in the world, and just like that, it hurts him the most, but Baekhyun hasn’t been fair, either.

Kyungsoo lets his eyes flutter closed as he takes a breath in, feels the air fill his lungs, chanting the words, “Negotium Felicitatem.”

Baekhyun joins him a few seconds later, and Kyungsoo almost smiles remembering how much trouble the latter has with the way he’s supposed to twist his tongue; he spends hours practicing so his boyfriend would stop teasing him.

Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Baekhyun’s hands, channeling his power into the energetic field he has created.

He is powerful, but Baekhyun, he is hundreds of years old lust for blood, violence and pain, and having all of that turned into positive energy could change the world. But it’s Kyungsoo who is the world to Baekhyun, so nothing else really matters, unless Kyungsoo says it does.

They met under the full Moon, three hundred years ago, Kyungsoo was charging his crystals, naked by the lake, and Baekhyun stumbled out of the carriage that was returning from a party held by the richest in the town, the high society which he had once belonged to, but forgot about the second he saw the most ethereal being that he had ever laid his eyes on. At first, Baekhyun wanted to kill him, suck him dry, but Kyungsoo tore through his chest with his bare hand and gripped his heart as soon as he came a step too close. Quite ironic that he is the only reason Baekhyun’s heart is still beating today.

When blood stops buzzing in their ears and the room seems to quiet down, Baekhyun brings Kyungsoo’s hands to his lips, pressing them softly against each knuckle. Their eyes meet, and Baekhyun has always looked beautiful when he looks up at him like this, a familiar sparkle in his eyes.

“You know how much this meant to me,” Kyungsoo says when he retreats his hands, voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

Baekhyun sighs, walking over to the chair standing by the desk in the center of the room. He rubs his forehead and Kyungsoo sees the way his aura changes, dark red shadow hovering over his shoulders, and he doesn’t like the sight of it, he never has.

“I know, and I am sorry, okay? I know you needed my power today and I was worn out from traveling. Also, looming blood banks isn’t as easy as you might think.” The frustration in his voice is hard to miss, and it makes Kyungsoo’s heart pick its pace, he knows Baekhyun can hear it by the way his jaw unclenches and his shoulders fall.

“Baby,” he says, and it’s enough to make the latter look at him, “please come here.”

Kyungsoo is usually stubborn and not the one to give in easily, but there is something in the way Baekhyun said those words that made him feel the regret and the promise of _It won’t happen again_ that is about to come.

So Kyungsoo walks over to him slowly, and he can hear the noise of disapproval Miriam makes. She has much to be angry about, and the first on her list is Baekhyun and the fact that Kyungsoo still tolerates his antics.

Kyungsoo stands between Baekhyun’s legs and the latter wraps his arms around his waist instantly, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s shirt. “I’m sorry and I will be more responsible next time,” he says, his voice muffled by the soft fabric.

Kyungsoo laughs, threading his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling on it until he looks up at him, chin digging into Kyungsoo’s stomach.

“Be late again to the one of my rituals and I will turn you into a litter box for Miriam.”

Baekhyun gasps, “That’s a serious threat.”

“I live for that day,” the cat speaks up and Baekhyun turns to hiss at her, fangs tearing through his gums and a shade of yellow apparent in his eyes.

“Hey, look at me.”

So Baekhyun does, with his fangs digging into his lower lip and wide eyes, he looks more like a puppy than a deadly creature. And Kyungsoo gives him a kiss for it, right on his nose. Baekhyun smiles, and the next time Kyungsoo looks him in the eyes, they are the warm shade of brown that he knows better than anything in this world.

“You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you,” Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo feels himself melt in his hold. “Over the years I’ve lived in the most sophisticated cities all over the world, their beauty is unmatched, but when you asked me to move to Ulji with you, this old, tedious town, I was never more excited in my life. So I want you to know that I’m set on making this work.”

Baekhyun has a way with words, he knows when and what needs to be said in order to make Kyungsoo feel better, and he has always been so grateful for that.

“I am so in love with you,” Kyungsoo tells him, and Baekhyun just chuckles, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Baekhyun stands up to properly face him, hands resting low enough on Kyungsoo’s back for him to stumble forward, chests pressed together.

“Can I kiss you, then?”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, tilting his head, “Actually, I was thinking about punishing you.”

Baekhyun groans, even though he knows Kyungsoo is just joking. “By denying me kisses? That’s cruel.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, splaying his hands over Baekhyun’s strong chest. He notices how good he smells, how his shirt exposes his collarbones in a flattering way, how his fingers are itching to go lower.

“Miriam, get out,” he says and adores the way it makes Baekhyun smirk, look over his shoulder. But Kyungsoo doesn’t take his eyes off of him even for a second, not even when he hears shuffling among the shelves and something being knocked over as Miriam rushes to get out of the shop. She avoids seeing them be affectionate in any way, so she’s pretty much used to being kicked out of the room.

Kyungsoo lets his hand rest on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, enjoying the way the gentle scratch of his fingers against the warm skin makes his eyes flutter closed, his breathing heavier.

“I need you for myself tonight,” Kyungsoo whispers as his lips brush the soft skin of Baekhyun’s cheek; he knows it sends shivers down his spine. “We are going to discuss it first, of course, but I’m going to perform a strong spell in a few days, and you might be of some use.”

Baekhyun tilts his head back as Kyungsoo rakes his nails through his hair. “Good thing you’re saving it for tonight, I don’t think I could give you an objective answer right now.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Let’s go eat something, I’m starving. Heard there’s a great restaurant by the river.”

Baekhyun groans, craving Kyungsoo’s touch the second it leaves him. Baekhyun is so easily riled up, and Kyungsoo loves to tease.

“My food is right here, though,” Baekhyun says playfully as he pulls Kyungsoo back, wrapping his arms around his waist, head resting on his shoulder.

“Not today. I’m saving my powers for the ritual.”

Baekhyun hums, placing a kiss at the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, knowing it’s the one that always makes his toes curl.

“Let me buy you lunch, then, my love.”

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose, it sounds so cheesy. “Miriam is going to kill me for kicking her out for no reason.”

“Well, we still have time to give it a reason.”

Kyungsoo turns around in Baekhyun’s arms to fully face him. “We shouldn’t be wasting our sexual energy, it can be used for greater goods.”

Baekhyun nods, leaning in to bite Kyungsoo’s lower lip, hands traveling south. “Like you sitting on my face.”

Kyungsoo laughs against his lips, gripping his shoulders. “Sounds convenient for the both of us.”

“I love it when you agree with me.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Kyungsoo says as he draws back, grabbing the keys of the store as he leads Baekhyun out with their fingers intertwined.

☾✩☽

Kyungsoo always makes a big deal out of it, and Baekhyun personally thinks they could discuss it in sweatpants, in front of the TV. But his boyfriend insists on doing it while having a dinner, dressed fancily while sipping blueberry juice (not wine because Baekhyun has low tolerance on alcohol and Kyungsoo needs him sober and cold-headed in these situations).

“You look good tonight,” Kyungsoo says as he shoves a spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth and Baekhyun itches to wipe the sauce from the corner of his mouth. For someone witch such a suave appearance he’s a hell of a messy eater.

“Say that without a mouth full of food and I might take it as a compliment.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, reaching out for the salad.

Baekhyun thinks he looks more than good in his silky black robe that he wears either when he wants to fuck or... that’s it. So _that’s_ what this is about.

“Another sex ritual?”

Kyungsoo stops chewing to look at him, and Baekhyun just raises his eyebrows so he swallows the food quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yes, Joohyun told me about it and it’s quite powerful, it will be really useful for a new beginning that is,” he waves his hands, “this home, the flower shop, you know. And you can participate, but only if you truly want to.”

Baekhyun nods, listening carefully. Usually he loves helping Kyungsoo with his spells, the ones that include any form of sex into the process are no different, Baekhyun even feels like it makes their bond even stronger, but sometimes he chooses to back out, and Kyungsoo is always respectful about it; Baekhyun’s consent matters to him more than anything. It’s mostly when he’s not feeling too well, since those rituals can be quite overwhelming. But when he does include himself, it’s intense, Kyungsoo drags it out, takes care of him properly.

“Tell me about it,” Baekhyun asks, leaning his head on his hands.

“All you have to do is, well, basically, nothing. You can’t touch me for five days, and that’s until Friday.”

“What? Why?”

If anything, Kyungsoo knows the best that Baekhyun feeds off of affection, kisses, little touches. He couldn’t survive a day without holding Kyungsoo and feeling his skin against his own.

“Joohyun said it’s to build up the tension, that way the culmination is going to be powerful, and I can channel all of that into our goals.” Kyungsoo holds his hand on the table, playing with the daylight ring on Baekhyun’s finger. “There are no extra steps to it, you handle the fucking part and the rest is on me. Only if you want to, okay?”

Baekhyun threads their fingers together, smiling at his boyfriend. “Okay, I’m in.”

He can see the way Kyungsoo melts, shoulders relaxing and the corners of his lips tugging up.

“Wait, you said five days. It’s Sunday now so it means we can have physical contact until twelve am, right?”

Kyungsoo nods, getting up from his chair, and it’s just like he knows where exactly this is leading to as he sits on Baekhyun’s lap. “Yeah, we have two hours, what do you wanna do?”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, their noses brushing. “Want you to fuck me on the kitchen counter.”

“That’s disgusting,” Kyungsoo sighs as Baekhyun mouths at his neck, teeth only slightly grazing the skin. “Let’s do it.”

☾✩☽

Resisting kissing Kyungsoo isn’t that much of a challenge, but not getting to touch him is pure torment.

Baekhyun adores holding his hand, nuzzling against his neck, scratching his back when he’s tired more than anything, and as someone who generally enjoys those little touches, he has been in great pain during the last five days.

They would cook together and Baekhyun would chop onions while talking about his day, and Kyungsoo would circle the entire dining table just so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch him, and if they get too close, he knows he would.

While they were watching a movie together, the usual Thursday evening tradition, Baekhyun itched so badly to pull Kyungsoo in, back against chest, and he knew the latter was thinking about the same thing as he couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to his boyfriend sitting across from him, and he’s usually the one that has his full attention on the movie.

Baekhyun spent the most of his day with Chanyeol and Jongin, it was easier to handle the entire situation if he’s not near Kyungsoo. He came to conclusion that this is a stupid ass spell and that he kind of regrets agreeing on it, but he knows that it makes Kyungsoo beyond happy that he gave it a try, and that’s enough for him to continue what he has started.

“I have a question,” Baekhyun begins, dragging out the unbuttoning of his shirt as he waits for Kyungsoo to shift his attention from the circle of energy that he has created on the floor of their bedroom to him, “How comes that you can use my dick for your erotic rituals, but you can’t pull a card or two for me?”

Kyungsoo has his back turned to him, but Baekhyun can feel the eyeroll, and it’s not like this is the first time that he is complaining about this, or more like annoying his boyfriend with it.

“I’m not doing a reading for you,” Kyungsoo says sternly, waving the herbs through the air as he cleanses it. Even after three centuries of dating him, Baekhyun can’t name any of those plants except sage which Kyungsoo uses all the time.

“I don’t think that’s fair,” Baekhyun states confidently, and Kyungsoo just knows that he would love to have a full blown argument on why won’t he do a tarot reading for him. Fortunately, he looks too funny with his pants pulled mid-thigh, standing next to their bed with hands on his hips. Kyungsoo just can’t take him seriously.

“Love,” Kyungsoo says, and even if Baekhyun was ready to fight just two seconds ago, that melts him to the ground, and he’s nothing but a mess as Kyungsoo walks over to him, ethereal as ever in one of Baekhyun’s shirts, glowing under the moonlight. “You’re dead,” he continues with a finger below Baekhyun’s chin, the almost-touch tickles his skin. 

“That’s so nice of you,” Baekhyun says sarcastically, but he still feels his heart speed up as Kyungsoo gets closer and closer to him.

“No, really, it wouldn’t work. My deck doesn’t like dead people.”

“Kinda discriminatory. You do like me, though.” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. He has always believed that there was no man in the world luckier than him, being loved by Kyungsoo is a bigger gift than an eternal life could ever be.

“I do, more than anything. But right now, the only thing I can think about is this,” he says, not taking his eyes off of Baekhyun even for a second as he presses his thigh against the latter’s crotch, completely satisfied with his reaction, head thrown back and lips hung open, tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth.

“Doesn’t this break the spell?”

Kyungsoo laughs, moving away. “No. Also, when we crack those eggs,” Kyungsoo turns around to point at the eggs forming a circle on the floor among with six candles, “we’ll be done. Don’t worry, though, there’s nothing in them except energy. Joohyun put some spell on each of them that she was too lazy to explain, and I trust her so... Also, when we are finished, I can’t wait to cuddle the hell out of you.”

“That’s cute, and I’ll keep you to it.” Baekhyun raises a finger. “Now what exactly do I have to do?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “Take off your clothes,” and it feels like he has fallen in love all over again.

Baekhyun wastes no time, only in seconds he’s standing in front of Kyungsoo with nothing left on him. He should feel exposed, but it’s Kyungsoo, who knows him inside out.

On the contrary, Kyungsoo drags it out, slowly showing his skin inch by inch. Baekhyun moves back to sit on the bed, and Kyungsoo follows, standing between his spread legs as Baekhyun’s shirt hangs off of his shoulders. It’s the only way he could ever do this, both his body and soul bare only in front of Baekhyun, only for him. He could never trust anyone else this much.

Baekhyun lets his eyes drag over Kyungsoo standing in front of him, all calm and smug, knowing how good he looks with only a white shirt covering his arms, golden glow coming from the fireplace behind him outlining his curves.

“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun manages, chest heaving.

“I know,” Kyungsoo replies, turning around to take a look at the clock on the wall; it’s five past twelve, “It’s time, love.” He offers his hand to Baekhyun, and the latter takes without hesitation. It’s finally there, the touch he has been craving so badly, and it makes him feel like it’s the first time he has held Kyungsoo’s hand; it’s almost sick how in love he is.

“Prep?”

“Already done. I knew we’d be too impatient.”

Baekhyun thinks about it, Kyungsoo on his back, writhing on the sheets as the three of his fingers disappear into him, thinking about being fucked thoroughly. It makes the too familiar warmth spread through his body, and he's so happy that he doesn't have to wait much longer to finally get to touch his boyfriend.

As Kyungsoo steps into the circle, Baekhyun follows, just like he always does, and the first thing that happens is that his entire body trembles as it’s consumed by warmth settling below his skin.

“I know, right?” Kyungsoo looks at him, a smile on his face, “It’s strong.”

“Yeah,” he breathes out, settling down onto the floor.

Kyungsoo enjoys the sight for a few seconds, but he’s impatient, as well, getting down to straddle Baekhyun’s thighs, hands resting on his shoulders.

“Why don’t you take it off?” Baekhyun says, brushing Kyungsoo’s bangs from his forehead, loving the way he immediately leans into the touch.

“I feel good in it,” Kyungsoo replies, teeth digging into his lower lip as he follows the way Baekhyun’s eyes drag over his exposed chest and collarbones.

“You look good in it.”

Kyungsoo slides his hands from Baekhyun’s shoulders to his arms, fingers wrapping around his biceps. The touch between his inner thighs and Baekhyun’s warm skin is enough to make him feel dizzy with want. Baekhyun rests one of his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, squeezing lightly as he waits patiently for his boyfriend to tell him what to do next.

“I’m going to say the spell, now,” he begins, bringing Baekhyun closer with his hand on his nape, noses almost brushing as he stares down at him, “and you have to bite me, to balance out the energy.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, a rush of excitement running through him. It’s not often that he feeds from Kyungsoo, but when he does, the experience is transcendent.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, and it’s only then that he realizes just how much he has missed all the little touches, the physical affection. “I trust you,” he tells him, and Baekhyun smiles, leaning in to place a kiss at the same spot where his fangs tear through when Kyungsoo taps his shoulder as an encouragement just seconds later.

He can hear Kyungsoo chanting Latin words, but it’s like it flies right past his ears; he can’t make any meaning out of it. He’s too occupied by the feeling that consumes him as he takes the power that seems to be growing with every passing moment, with every word that comes out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. And he keeps on taking, and taking, and taking, until Kyungsoo breathes out a barely audible “Fuck,” and Baekhyun throws his head back, inhaling deeply as he’s brought back to his senses.

“Is it normal that I suddenly want to fuck you so badly,” Baekhyun says as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him in against his chest until either of them can barely breathe.

“Yeah, it means everything is going as planned. Now do it or I might die.”

Baekhyun presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s, and the latter swipes his tongue over them, the metallic feeling sending shivers down his spine.

“You’re immortal, baby,” Baekhyun chuckles against his mouth, but the only thing it does is let Kyungsoo deepen the kiss, hands pulling on black hair until it has Baekhyun whimpering, pulling away to look at the latter.

“Ride me and I’ll eat you out later,” he suggests, raising his eyebrows, knowing it’s an offer Kyungsoo won’t decline, he never does.

“As I do it,” Kyungsoo stops to sink his teeth into Baekhyun’s lower lip, admiring the way it swell, “think about the shop, the money...” he continues talking as the tips of his fingers travel down the latter’s chest, stomach, fingers wrapping around his cock, making Baekhyun quiver beneath him. “You’re already so hard.”

“No shit,” Baekhyun says ironically, but as soon as he sees Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow, he presses a kiss to his lips, “Your spells have quite an interesting effect on me.”

It makes Kyungsoo laugh, and he stares lovingly into Baekhyun’s eyes. He should probably say something, but Baekhyun has known him long enough that the words are rarely needed.

“I’ll take care of you, I promise,” says Kyungsoo.

“I know you will,” Baekhyun replies, a hand resting on his shoulder as Kyungsoo raises his hips, and Baekhyun leans backwards, hands gripping his ass as the latter sinks down. His mind goes blank when he’s finally fully buried in Kyungsoo, but he just can’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend, skin flushed and chest heaving as he savors the feeling. What gives Baekhyun the most pleasure, makes him go completely mad, is when he’s making Kyungsoo feel good, worshiping his body and soul, unraveling him slowly.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are closed, mouth agape as his lashes brush the reddened cheeks, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s back.

“I’ve missed this,” he says as he gently nips at the skin along Baekhyun’s jaw. He still hasn’t moved, and there is something about the fact that just being filled up so well makes Kyungsoo’s entire body tremble that has Baekhyun’s ego reaching the roof.

“Me or my dick?”

Kyungsoo chuckles, catching Baekhyun’s lower lip between the blunt edges of his teeth until he yelps, can’t help but pout, just as usual.

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo says, looking Baekhyun straight in the eye, so shameless and just begging to be fucked into oblivion.

And it’s exactly what Baekhyun does when he grips Kyungsoo’s hips harder than he has to in order to guide him up and down on his cock, the sounds spilling from his swollen lips are like a melody to his ears. Kyungsoo doesn’t avert his stare even for a second, gazing sinfully into Baekhyun’s eyes as he sinks down onto him. It’s the eye contact that makes it so much realer, better, _sensual_. It convinces Baekhyun that the red fingerprints on his back and the wet heat enveloping him aren’t just a fragment of his imagination, that he is right here, surrendered to the man he adores more than anything, together sharing something that everyone else in the world could only dream of.

Baekhyun buries his head in Kyungsoo’s neck, breathing in his own smell all over the latter, fingers grasping his own shirt draped over Kyungsoo’s back. A strange feeling of possessiveness washes over him, and he begins to leave blooming marks wherever is it that he can reach with his mouth, careful enough not to tear the skin, but hard enough to make it bruise.

Kyungsoo suddenly stops, and it has Baekhyun wondering what’s wrong for a second, but then he notices it, too, the sound of three of six eggs cracking, and he smiles up at his boyfriend, heart pounding in his chest.

“It’s working.”

“Of course it is,” Kyungsoo turns to look at him, cupping Baekhyun’s face with the tips of his thumbs brushing his cheeks, “All thanks to you.”

Baekhyun shrugs nonchalantly even though he’s completely overwhelmed with love and happiness, and maybe if he wasn’t inches deep into Kyungsoo he’d be jumping around. Sometimes he regrets not being a witch; he has always been so amazed with magic, the rituals and spells he saw Kyungsoo do, and each time any of them is successful, he gets excited as if it’s the first time he saw a witch do their work. That’s why he loves participating in Kyungsoo’s rituals, he gets to feel the power he was never granted with, the one meant only for the meritorious ones such as the man he’s had the pleasure of holding in his arms for centuries now.

“I don’t think it’s me who you should be thanking,” Baekhyun jokes as he raises his hips, loving the way Kyungsoo tilts his head back, baring his neck to him.

“Baekhyun,” he whispers, the throbbing cock inside of him makes him dazed, weak in the legs, and he would much rather stay like this for hours, filled so deep and so well.

“Hey, baby,” Baekhyun says, rubbing his sides gently, “lay back for me, okay?”

Kyungsoo nods, eyes half lidded as he gets up, taking a sharp breath when their bodies part. He lies against the cold wood, not making any more effort that to look up at Baekhyun as he traces the red, soon to be purple bites over his shoulders and chest. Though he makes a show of spreading his legs, hands rubbing his thighs, and Baekhyun follows patiently his every move, even when Kyungsoo wraps his shaking fingers around his own leaking cock, face twisted in pleasure.

Kyungsoo also believes that for someone dead, Baekhyun has a lot of stamina. His knees are bruised, matching Kyungsoo’s own, as the wood creaks beneath them, but that doesn’t stop them, not even the cracking they hear after an hour, meaning that they finally reached their goal. They keep going on, and on, and on until neither of them can’t bear the overstimulation any longer. Baekhyun’s hair is sticking to his forehead, body covered in a sheen of sweat when Kyungsoo dissolves into pleasure one last time.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks as he presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s forehead. The latter doesn’t reply, just nods his head without opening his eyes.

Baekhyun knows that rituals like this drain every bit of strength from him, so he’s always there to take care of him.

He runs a bath for Kyungsoo, the one with rose and chamomile petals that, as he said, relaxes him the most. As he carries him to the bathroom down the hall, Kyungsoo kisses his shoulder, and it makes Baekhyun laugh, hold him even tighter.

“Thank you for this,” Kyungsoo whispers into Baekhyun’s damp hair later when they are finally in bed, limbs tangled together. Baekhyun has his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist, head buried in his chest.

“You are lucky you have me. I feel like a certified witch now,” Baekhyun murmurs against the warm skin, and Kyungsoo laughs.

“No way. You’re still a bat.” Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck, listens to Baekhyun's breath slowly steadying. "By the way, you promised you'd eat me out."

"Tomorrow," Baekhyun says, leaving a short kiss on Kyungsoo's chest.

"Okay, love. Sleep well."

Baekhyun's reply is muffled by Kyungsoo's skin as he pulls him closer, falling into a deep slumber to the sound of his beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the first ritual is a real thing and you can try it out yourself (i left out some steps, tho)  
the second one is definitely not and it sort of makes no sense. when i was coming up with it i was like *tyra banks voice* anal, but make it magic, so yeah that’s it  
sorry again :|


End file.
